minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 12: Season 1 Finale
BEFORE I START THIS EPISODE *ALSO CAUTION THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER* I know I'm not the most popular writer or user, but this series was really fun to make and write, and even though this episode is LOOONG, I'm proud of it, as I've come far with actual plot points, references and ETC. Way more than my first episode. So, basically, if you're reading this foreward, thank you for giving me the time of day, and reading an END episode. You seriously rock. Thank you, Mr. or Ms. Reader! :D Pack up your things, dear traveler..this seems to be the final page in this legendary quest..though this might be the longest as well. Be ready, traveler. END: Ch. 12: Finale Toby felt weightless. Cushioned. Safe. The purple void engulfing him wrapped him in a warm purple glow. Dozens of square like particles no bigger than his fingertips danced around and tickled his skin as they floated across his body. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the safest he had ever felt, other than his times as a baby in the arms of his villager parents..Toby smiled and sighed. A quick jolt suddenly disturbed the peaceful feeling, and Toby felt himself slowly falling...and falling..faster and faster..he tilted and faced below him, aimed towards the thousands of purple particles drifting away from his path. The warm glow quickly morphed into an even worse burning sensation on his face, and he felt in surprise as the particles slowly burst into flames. The purple glow was replaced with a menacing red and almost blinding burst of light, and as soon as Toby could barely crack open his burnt and bloodshot eyes in the midst of the smoke and flames, he saw..lava. Incredible amounts of LAVA. "Oh, my Notch!", Toby screamed out with a frightened cry. He curled into a ball and quickly warped to a stray ledge near his fall. He landed with a hard smack to the ground, and moaned in agony as he lamely stood, still grasping his bloody leg and trying to decipher where he was. He dragged his hand across the surface. It felt like Cobblestone, but it was too grainy and dusty to be the normal block. Toby suddenly gasped at his realization, and backed up from the spot and whirled around hastily, only making out the close texture of the ground and the glow of the lava below him. The war, the fight with Tear, and the push into the portal. He was in the Nether. Toby quickly limped away from the ledge, breaking blocks with his hands until he had a little hiding hole in a cliff to think. Toby rubbed his eyes, and winced with pain. His vision was slowly and steadily starting to clear up, but everything still appeared blurry. Toby took off his tattered vest and wrapped it around his bloody leg, feeling relief once the wound was covered. He thought to himself as he processed the situation. He was stuck in Hell. Notch knows where his sword went. The team was still back in the Overworld. His head, face and leg ached in simultaneous pain. Too weak to fly. His chest plate was close to shattering. 5 hearts left. He was also hungry. "What I wouldn't give for a cookie right now..", he joked to himself. He groaned, and rose to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as he took in his blurry surroundings. Dozens of pillars made up of the strange block he found earlier stood menacingly above the ginormous sea of lava set below him. Red dust blew throughout the strange dimension, and out in the distance, stood a looming, sinister castle, barely visible to Toby's damaged eyes. "So this is what Steve must have found..it's terrible, but interesting.", he thought. He soon thought of the team, and what must have been happening back in the battle. Hopefully they had found his sword.."Wait.." Toby's eyes went wide, and he looked around the scene before him frantically. "Where did Cinderblock land?" Toby looked again to the castle, and groaned once more. "Welp. Better get moving..I got a pudgy dork to beat up and a world to save..lucky me." Toby got down from his hole and started his trek towards the purple Fortress. "Hope the guys are okay." --- "TOBY, NO!", Tamma screamed with a pierce to the wall of silence. The Zombie Pigmen quickly continued their assault, and James, Carlotta, and the rest pulled Tamma to safety behind a crumbled building while the skeletons fought on. Tamma sobbed and held her head to her chest, curled into a shivering ball. "Toby's gone, he's gone, he's gone!!", Tamma cried over and over. The rest of the group tried to calm her down. "We don't know for sure, Tamma. It's a portal! He could be alive!", Tony reassured her. But it was to no avail. "NO! Steve never came back! They hurt him!! They hurt him and now he's GONE..." Tamma suddenly began to radiate with a bright purple. Her eyes flooded with a solid, glowing purple as well, and her hair began to spike up. Carlotta gasped. "Tamma, what the..?!" Tamma did not reply. She stood with a mindless scowl with the look of death in her eyes. "They...hurt..my..TOBY!!!!" With an earth shattering screech, everybody was blown back by the sheer shock of Tamma's voice. She knelt down in pain as her back began to bulge. The rest of the team looked back at her in shock and surprise. Her jacket soon ripped in two, revealing her black tank top underneath, and with a final scream, a large and incredible set of dragon wings emerged from her shoulder blades. They were majestic as they flapped, showing off the purple and black scales, and the glowing purple irradiating from the center. Tamma's voice quickly deepened, with a scary presence buried inside her vocals now. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE.", she boomed, throwing down the golden sword and the pickaxe. With a mighty flap, she shot up into the sky, reeling back and releasing a powerful breath combination of purple acid and flames into the air from her mouth as she flipped back down to the scene, creating a gigantic explosion in the middle of the battlefield, decorating it in both acid and Pigman blood. The gigantic army lunged at her, all soldiers squealing with their swords raised. Tamma quickly spewed the front wave with a barrage of acid, and spun around with the force of a hurricane, slicing some soldiers clean in half, and knocking the rest back to the edges of the crater. The Leaders' Children could do nothing but stand in awe. Sierra was the first to speak. "She was never another Ender Child at all...she's the offspring of that thing from the old story! I think they called it..The EnderDragon..." The ground shook as Tamma attacked wave after wave of Pigman with increasing force. The group could see her skin slowly being replaced with scales and purple slashes. "Holy Jeb...", James said unde his breath. The skeleton soldiers quickly retreated and soon reverted back to bones around the city as Tamma attacked. The Creeper King spoke up, coughing from the dust being kicked up from the crater. "What are we to do? She's defeating the horde single-handed, but what's stopping her from coming after us when she's finished? She's gone mad.." The rest of the team sat and listened to the many drowned out squeals as even more Pigman soldiers charged Tamma. Her screams of fury shook the very earth as she tore for blood through army after army. Carlotta cuddled close to James, who put her arm around her as they listened painfully to the scene unfolding before them. Tony and Sierra did the same, while the Creeper King sat and closed his eyes, trying to put out the deadly battle in progress. Carlotta shed a single tear and grasped James's shirt. "Please be alright, Toby. Please hurry." --- Toby stumbled across the quiet, torrid and seemingly endless stretch before him. He winced occasionally as he walked on his leg, but soon got used to the immense pain and hurried along. "The castle looks vulnerable from the top..maybe I could climb in from th-?" Toby was cut off quickly by the passing of a whizzing arrow. Toby reeled back and looked around. Another mob? He looked around quietly, trying to find the archer. Toby suddenly flinched at the piercing battle screech of no mob he'd ever heard. He whirled around to face a hooded figure with a stone sword, whipping it relentlessly at Toby, who ducked and dodged most blows, taking more damage to his chest plate as he evaded the figure. Toby finally wrapped his legs around the thing's arm, and twisted, making it drop the sword and into Toby's grasp. Toby pointed the sword to his attacker, who finally got a good look at him. "Oh, my Notch.", the figure gasped. "I thought you were one of them..You're a player, aren't you?" Toby became confused. "You can talk? And no. I'm Toby Ender from the Overworld. The Ender-Child. Who are you?" Toby became nervous, but he didn't let his face show it as he narrowed his gaze and pointed the sword even closer to the figure's neck. This wasn't a mob. Could it be a Player? The figure slowly pulled off his hood, revealing a man with navy blue eyes, tattered and scarred skin, shaved brown hair, and a thin beard. Toby gasped, and dropped the sword, stumbling back and breathing heavy. "You. Y-You're..", Toby stuttered. The man gave a trademark smile. "My name is Steve. From the Overworld." Toby soon found himself sitting on a Cobblestone couch in a room hidden deep in a clump of Netherrack; the name of the strange block soon found out from Steve. Toby had rattled off the entire spiel of his adventures with his friends and Tear and the story of Notch and the Leader's Children and the evil Leader's Children and everything else on the way to Steve's camp, and soon slowly ate a cooked porkchop, and tried not to stare at the living legend in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir.", Toby said with a mouthful of pork. Steve scoffed. "Call me Steve, Toby..and I hardly see myself as a living legend. It's my fault all of the things you told me happened. It's my fault you ended up in this Hell, anyways. All this just to prove a stupid point. I've been stuck here for over 20 years..ever since my portal was taken over by Tear and his army...I've seen the other children you've talked about here helping Tear as well. Toby choked. "There are more here?!" Steve nodded. "I been terrorized more times than not by the little Magma Cube brats and their pets..burnt my last base and my items. I only salvaged enough of materials and food to make this new one." He sighed. "Well, you were probably on your way to the Fortress, weren't you?" Toby nodded. Steve continued, mixing together a Mushroom Stew. "It's hopeless, Toby..I've tried every way I could think of..digging under, climbing over, crashing Ghasts into the side, hiding in Nether Brick deposit transports, nothing.." Toby looked down, but quickly smiled, and teleported to Steve's side with a happy jig at the end. "Guess who has their own teleporting Enderman buddy, though?" A look of wonder flashed in Steve's eyes, and he dropped his spoon inside the bowl, grabbed up his pack, and gave Toby a look of determination. "Let's go stop ourselves a pudgy dork, shall we?" Toby laughed, and fist bumped Steve with a smile. "I already called him that! Use Cinderblock if we see him. It makes him mad like you wouldn't believe." Steve and Toby soon reached the final stretch of Netherrack between them and the towering castle above them. "Alright. Grab onto my back, and for the love of Jeb, don't let go. I need a minute to pick up speed, but we'll be off shortly." Steve nodded, and wrapped his arms around Toby, pulling on his hood. Toby began to run, picking up his super speed after finally getting used to his leg. With a jump at the edge leading to a fiery death, Toby pointed at the above ledge and quickly warped to it, continuing his run. With another warp they had bounced across the fifth floor terrace, and with one more transport they arrived at the top floor balcony holding two red and purple banners, and the entrance to the castle. Steve smiled with excitement, high fiving Toby, and signaling him to sneak down and inch along the waist high wall as they finally entered the castle doors. Inside, the dozens of floors that Toby thought were other rooms and levels actually surrounded the portal at the bottom of the castle, with countless lava flows falling down around the base, and Zombie Pigmen and weird, black and dusty sword carrying skeletons (Wither Skeletons, Steve called them) all around the multiple levels of the castle. The front door to a bigger room about 3 levels higher than the portal was the most heavily guarded. Steve looked around while Toby gawked in awe. They soon moved quickly down the multiple floors, until they found an empty hall and stopped to rest. Toby looked around. "This is crazy..this has been going on for 20 years?" Steve nodded. "As long as I could remember..we need to hurry and get to that portal, before who knows what comes and shuts everything down." Toby nodded, and ate a cookie, but soon felt a droplet of water touch his temple. He wiped it off of his forehead, and it quickly solidified into his hand into the shape of a water droplet. It was clear and shiny and smooth to the touch. "Water? Here?" Steve gasped. Three more fell to meet Toby, and he collected them quickly. "What the heck are these things?" Steve choked on his words. "Ghast. Tears." Their whispers were quickly interrupted by a loud weeping. Toby and Steve slowly looked up in fear, and were met with the huge, pale, wet face of a Ghast poking its head through the fences! Toby and Steve screamed, causing the Ghast to retaliate with a ear-piercing shriek, and a bright hot welling in its mouth. Toby and Steve sprinted for the edge of the floor, and leaped off out of the way of a steaming hot blast of magma from the creature, causing an explosion that rocked the castle. Toby and Steve fell down and down through the castle floors, approaching the portal and the floor rapidly. "Now would be a good time for your Enderman whoosy whatever!!", Steve shouted to Toby in fear. Toby glided over and took his hand, pulling him into his back and into a warp towards the third floor. With a tumble, scrape, and slide across the ground, the two stood slowly, brushing themselves off and coughing. "Woo...We're alive..", Toby groaned. He was getting tired of the constant falling. Steve nodded, but the quiet celebration was cut short by a burst of fire coming from the floor below them. Steve and Toby both peered over the edge to the sight of the guards of the room above the portal falling into the lava below, and a flaming ball landing on top of the Portal. Tear stood from the fire, ripping off his blazer and throwing into the magma below. "FACE ME, ENDER-CHILD. I KNOW YOU'VE BREACHED MY FORTRESS. FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN." Steve looked over to Toby. "I think your date's looking for you.." Toby glared and stood at the edge of the floor, along with Steve, following him close behind. "I'm up here, you roasted marshmallow, you!", Toby spat. Tear laughed. "Who's the relic, Tobias?" Steve's hand tightened around his sword, and Toby smiled. "This relic's the guy who's gonna help me put a stick through your sorry self and make a SCRUMPTIOUS smore. If you're done spouting bull, I'd like to come down there and kick your butt, Cinderblock!" Tear's eyes burned with fury, and Steve grabbed onto Toby's back. "Ready, kid?", Steve grinned. Toby nodded back. "As I'll ever be.." With an enraged blast of fire shot from Tear's mouth, Toby warped to the ledge above, and dove down. "It's hero time, doughball!" --- Almost an hour had past as Tamma had almost finished off the entire Zombie Pigman horde. The team regained their senses, and ran out from their hiding place to see the bloodied and flaming crater before them. The obsidian portals were destroyed and scattered across the crater, except for the main portal, which stood unscathed. Sierra yelled out to Tamma high above. "Tamma!! It's over! You've killed them all!!" Tamma only replied with an inhuman screech, and fired an acid blast towards the team below! "Scatter!", James shouted, and the group fled in different directions. "We need to knock her out somehow.", Tony hurriedly said to James and the Creeper King as they ran side by side. James slid to the cover of a pillar, loaded an arrow with a sponge tip, and fired it at Tamma's head, but the shot was quickly burned to the ground with a blast of purple fire breath. "YOU HURT MY TOBY..NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT ME!!!" She blasted fire in all directions. "I WON'T LET YOUUU!" Sierra and Carlotta ran across the edge of the crater, flinging icicles and concentrated explosions towards Tamma, who blocked the shots with her wings, and returned fire with a wave of acid that descended towards the girls. Thinking fast, Sierra created an ice block flow towards the underside of an old destroyed building, and threw Carlotta down onto the flow, sliding after her herself. They landed under the safety of the building, but the acid quickly corroded the brick and iron foundation, and the building slowly started falling down around them. Both James and Tony exclaimed "NOO!" and hid behind another barrier. Tony grunted. "I'm going for the girls. Keep her busy." James nodded, and loaded more arrows, firing at Tamma, who slowly descended even farther and farther into madness. Her skin was completley covered with scales, and a tail began to peak out from her lower back. Tony quickly sprinted to the building, pushing the hydraulics in his arm to their limits, as he lifted the rubble just enough for Carlotta and Sierra to escape. The building soon fell on Tony before he could escape as well, though. "Tony!!", Sierra cried. But even the large structure of the building couldn't stop Tony, as he put a fist through the weak and corrosive wall, and powered through the rest and slid down the wall to meet the girls. Sierra quickly hugged him, and climbed onto his shoulders as Carlotta was swooped up by Tony's powerful right arm. "Hold on!" Tony's circuits wound up tightly in his legs, and quickly released, sending him and the girls flying into the air, towards Tamma. "Sorry, T..", he said under his breath as he sent a kick into her side, and sent her spiraling into the crater screaming. The three landed on the other side of the crater, and soon met up with James and the Creeper King. Carlotta grunted and looked into the crater at Tamma, who was recovering from her blow already, and spewing acid around her. "Toby better get back here, that son of a silverfish..I know he's not dead...He better get here somehow..", Calotta sighed. --- The battle had begun in the Nether. Steve, thrown to a nearby ledge, sliced at Zombie Pigmen and shot arrows at Tear as he dealt with Toby, sending punches to his stomach and dodging his fireball attacks. Toby dived underneath Tear, sending two legs into his crotch. "Take that, Cinderblock!", Toby exclaimed, catching an arrow from Steve, and lodging it into Tear's shoulder. He stepped back as Tear exploded with rage and flames, and fired a Flame Charge directly at Toby! It quickly connected with his armor, and the chest plate shattered with the intense blast of the charge, sending Toby barreling towards the edge of the portal. Tear stood and stalked over to Toby, his undershirt stained with blood and flaming. "No more armor. Probably two hearts left. Such a shame the Ender Child had to see the end like this." He stomped on Toby's right hand, leaving only his left to keep him from a fiery fate. "You've been a thorn in my side for way too long, Tobias. It's time for you to die, finally." He brought up his foot, and smirked. "So long, Toby Ender!!" But before Tear could deliver his blow, Steve jumped from the above levels, and stabbed his stone sword into Tear's stomach, whirling him around and falling off onto the portal on his back. Toby climbed back up and help his hand and kneeled in pain as he reached for Tear. Tear shot a fireball from behind him, and hit Toby once again, knocking him back as well. Toby was on both of his knees as he crawled towards Tear and Steve. Tear pulled the sword out of his stomach, and held it above Steve, with flaming orange eyes. "That was unpleasant, you old fool..." Steve reached one hand up, as he began to rise up. His backpack fell off his shoulders. "And now, to put a dusty old artifact in. His. PLACE!" With a final blow, the sword was sent through Steve's heart, stabbing into the obsidian below! "NO!!", Toby exclaimed. Steve cried out in immense pain, and Tear turned back to Toby, spitting on Steve's shirt before facing Toby, eyes glowing purple and in a full stand facing back at him. The purple scar on his head pulsed bright purple and began to spread to the rest of his body. Tear looked back in disgust. "Ugh..what happened to you?" He fired a fireball at Toby, but it quickly disappeared in a flash of purple. "What the..?!", Tear exclaimed, before being blasted forward by the fireball shot at Toby from behind from a hands free warp! Tear stumbled into Toby's grasp, Toby gripping his neck with fury. The scar had engulfed Toby, but Tear gasped in fear in what was now facing back at him. Toby rose in size, becoming around 8 feet tall, and engulfed in black. His arms became spindly, but powerful, and his damaged eyes were pure, completely healed, and glowing pink and purple. Purple horns sprouted from his head, shoulders, back and knees, and Toby gave a loud screech with a gaping mouth. He had been transformed into an Enderman himself!! "Impossible!!", Tear exclaimed, staring into Toby's eyes, which spun with a hypnotic trance before becoming solid pink. Toby began to shake with another scream, and with a powerful toss, he sent Tear flying into his throne room, breaking the doors down, and smashing him into the table inside. Tear slowly got up, looking around, but was soon grabbed from the neck from behind, as Toby has teleported behind him in chase. Toby's voice became shrouded in static as he talked. "I am everywhere now. I can see everything. You've already lost, Tear." With another toss, Tear was thrown out of the room, and into the fifth floor, picked up again, flung even higher, and so on. Finally, Tear burst onto the top balcony, tattered, broken, and bruised. Toby waited on the roof as Tear flew through the bricks of the roof, and threw Tear one last time into the fences separating him from the long fall down. Toby stalked menacingly towards Tear, who stood up with a jolt and fired a Magma Charge back at him. "NO! YOU CAN'T WIN. I WON'T LET YOU!!" Toby quickly took a stance, and caught the Magma charge with a purple aura, and held its explosive power within the containment, letting it build up. Finally, when it was too much to hold, Toby whirled around quickly, and hurled it back at Tear, who screamed with rage. "Right back at ya.", Toby said under his breath. The blast collided with Tear, creating an incredible and ginormous explosion, finally destroying Tear and engulfing him in the flames of his own projectile. Within a second, Toby was back with Steve, and the blackness of his skin receded back into Toby's scar, and he was soon back to normal. Toby felt the explosion rock the Nether Fortress, and send tons of debris and brick topping down, crumbing the Fortress inward. Toby helped gently remove the sword from Steve's chest, and sat him on his shoulders, picking up his bag and channeling one more use of Ender energy to his arm, and crushin one block of obsidian. The portal slowly began to deactivate. "Let's go home.." Both Toby and Steve disappeared into the portal.. However, a Magma Cube found its way through the wreckage, and bounced onto the frame of the portal after Toby..five figures and two more Magma Cubes fell inside out of the slippery gelatinous form, as the castle finally collapsed, and burned in the magma below. --- The group was tired and wounded. After about an hour and a half of staying alive in the wake of a power crazed Tamma, all clothes were tattered with scratches, dirt and dust, and Sierra and Tony stayed fighting while Carlotta, the Creeper King and James sat recovering. "We can't hold out much longer..", James panted. Suddenly, a flash of purple exploded from the main portal! Toby had made it back, with a strange visitor on his back as well! Setting him down as soon as he arrived, Toby jumped up, and the team watched in awe as he morphed into his new EnderToby form, and smashed the portal's blocks, locking out the Nether from the Overworld finally. The group cheered and motioned Toby to join them. Picking up the stranger, Toby was behind them in an instance, and reverted back to his normal self. The team hugged and cheered him all around, soon making room for the stranger. Toby jumped as he heard the screech of Tamma high above. "What the..?!!!!", Toby exclaimed. "What happened?!!" Sierra spoke up, relaxing and catching her breath. "It turns out your girlfriend is the Leaders' Child of an EnderDRAGON, instead of an Enderman..She thought you were dead, freaked out, and turned into that!!" She pointed high above, and Toby nodded. The Creeper King nodded to the man on the ground, "Who's this?" Toby made room. "Everybody. Meet Steve of the Overworld. I found him there surviving, but he took a stab to the chest by Tear, who's finally gone." Everyone gasped in shock in revelation of the man's identity, but the discovery was quickly interrupted by another screech from EnderTamma. Toby looked up, and had a determined look as he pulled Tony up. "The rest of you, watch Steve. Tony, stand by." Tony nodded, and they both ran out to cover near the crater. Toby ran out, and waved to Tamma. "Lovey! I'm here! Calm down and come down!!" She looked down with wide eyes. "Toby..?", her eyes slightly faded back to normal, but just as fast turned bright purple once again." It's a TRICK!! Get away!!" Toby sped out of the way of a purple fireball aimed for him, and ran for Tony. "Tony! Right arm back! Get ready for a fastball!" Tony nodded, reeling back and opening his hand. Toby jumped inside, and with a mighty toss, was thrown straight for Tamma! "Here I come, Tam..please don't burn my face off.." Toby opened his arms as he dove, and tackled into her, wrapping his hands around her waist and dodging a fireball. Everyone looked up in awe and in anxiousness. Toby pulled Tamma close to him and smiled slightly. "I've been meaning to do this..", he said quickly, before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Her struggling and screaming was abruptly stopped, and the many scales and scratches receded into her body and diminished. The horns quickly morphes into her sliky black hair, and she was finally turned back into her normal self. The two floated down into the center of the crater surrounded by a swarm of purple light and particles that fluttered high into the distance. Tamma pulled away once touching the ground and shedding a tear while smiling. "You're alive..", she squeaked. Toby smiled as well, and picked her up and carried her over to the gang as she recovered from her rampage. The group was smiling and clapping for them, and the two smiled weakly. "Wasn't exactly how I thought our first kiss would be like, but I'll take it.", Toby smiled. Steve suddenly coughed violently. The group kneeled in front of him, and he smiled at the team, coughing and wheezing. "Kids. I wanna say something..that I hope will help you guys, or will let me express what i feel-..what you all did was incredible..You kids did a lot of good here today, from what I see..you stopped the Nether from taking over at the SOURCE, and fixed my mistake...and I'm truly amazed at what you all can do..with powers like these, though..you're gonna make enemies, and there's gonna be problems. But..as a team, there's nothing you can't do..and no one you can't beat.." His breathing became raspy and breathless. "Good luck to you all..it was an honor to meet you, and a blessing that my mistake had...some good in it..you all.." Toby and the rest of the team looked melancholy, each clinging to each other and trying to keep from crying. "Toby, thank you for helping me to escape Hell..and find some sort of..redemption. "Take care of your team..lead them to victory.." And with his final words, Steve dispersed into tiny red and pink fragments, and floated away on the wind, through the desert, and up and away into the sky. He had left his cloak and backpack sitting on the ground in front of the team. Toby pick both up, folding the cloak up and looking inside the pack. Inside was a collection of Nether Tears, a stack of a strange, white and smooth material, a stack of Netherrack, and a book titled: Steve's Journal: What I Learned About The Overworld and Beyond. Toby nodded to the sky, and wiped his eyes. He turned to face the group with a smile. "We won. We won, guys!" The group cheered and wooped, as Carlotta and James embraced with a kiss, Tony lifted Sierra up with a bear hug, and the Creeper King nodding in quiet approval while Tamma walked over, kissing Toby on the cheek and leaning against him. The Creeper King stepped up. "I say, a feast is required, back at Cataclysm Peak!" The group cheered in a unanimous "HAZZAH!", and laughed as equipment was packed up and stored. Toby read through the journal as the group prepared to leave. He read aloud the first introductory sentence to himself. "Everything I've ever experienced in this journey through this world: every danger I've faced, every sight I've seen, and every trick I've learned, and if this happens to fall into someone else's hands, I hope that they will take this information with care." Toby smiled. "I'll do ya one better, Steve. Thank you.." "Toby, c'mon! Let's warp back already! We're all in need of a little snack break?", Tamma called back to him. Toby smiled, grabbing hold of Tamma's hand, and starting the warp. He took one last look of Silver City, as he recounted the journey there, and smiled to himself warmly as he thought of the possibilities that lay in wait for his team. "C'mon, Notch. What do you got next?" --- Deep underground in a remote chasm, the five figures lie in wait. Two girls, one woman, and 2 teenage boys recover from their warp. One boy pops his neck, revealing his head to be split down the middle, the right side of his face burned off to show off a menacing black skull. He laughs to himself, and the cackles echo throughout the whole cavern as the other boy and girls join in. "You're time is coming, Ender-Child. Sleep well, now. We will find you soon enough.." HOLY CRAP I'M DONE AND THIS STORY IS SO LATE AND I MADE IT EXTRA LONG JUST FOR YOU. 5, 359 words, more or less. In one evening. And this is one is actually RECENT! :D Hopefully this will be enough. Season 1 finale of END! :D Hope you enjoyed, and watch out for Episode 1 of Season 2 starting up very soon! Spread the word and spread it often! Lemme know what you think! -Beast!! Category:Fanfictions